Immortality: 130
Immortality: 130 '''is a fantasy, romance, action story created by ROBLOXGamingDavid. This story began development on December 23, 2019, and was published 2 days later. It is a standalone story, with no planned sequels to ever follow up this existing story. Plot An Italian-American man, 30 years old named '''Jason Xavier LaRusso, born with his Irish-Italian parents, was met with the trio of hoodlums on June 27th, 1905. While he fought at them to protect his possessions, he was tragically murdered, but then, he was later reborn after his subconscious talk with the entity with no physical appearance, who calls himself the "Strange Voice". After brutally murdering the hoodlums to recover his stolen belongings, he finds himself living in depression and melancholy, as his immortality that he received by the non-physical existent entity, means he has to pay his ultimate price; to see his loved ones die as they reach their lifespan, and to see the changes of the world he once knew. By 2005, exactly a century after his death, and now chronologically a 130-year old, he was learning his newfound sense of immortal powers while slowly learning to get used of his new life, while he also acquired his job at the technology company, and at the grilled steak restaurant, when he crossed paths with a young Japanese woman at the Golden Gate Park, who is a student council president of the University of San Francisco. Under his watchful eye & guidance of the "Strange Voice", who had been overseeing him ever since his rebirth, he learned that the dark spiritual organization, which was known as the "Black Legion", has been, since the mid-19th century, at war with the powerful godly clan that the Strange Voice has been working with, and with his agents unable to travel to Earth because of the Rift Teleportation Intermittent Act, ''which prohibits any, and all of the rift armies and soldiers, especially the units from the Black Legion, from entering the human realm, Nathaniel is forced to become his servant of the non-existent entity's god clan, and a paranormal-hunter hero, to keep watch of the Black Legion's sleeper agents, the signs of paranormal threats, and to protect the people and the city of San Francisco. The question now is... ''Can LaRusso fend off against the Black Legion with his immortality? Will he be able to accept the loss of his loved ones, or be better off living in Heaven? Story Link https://www.wattpad.com/story/209399999-immortality-130 Stats: ''-as of February 22, 2020'' Progression * Draft – December 23, 2019 * Published – December 25, 2019 * 10 Story Parts – TBA Characters NOTE: More of these characters will be added here as the story progresses. Main storyline characters Jason Xavier LaRusso Jason Xavier LaRusso 'is an Italian-American born in Pacifica, California on June 20th, 1875. He is a happy working/upper-class citizen, who is a post-office worker, and a part-time grilled steak restaurant waiter. His Irish-Italian family was relocated to Daly City in 1885, and then to San Francisco in 1888. On June 27th, 1905, when he was 30 years old, a week after his birthday, he was confronted by a trio of hoodlums who demanded all of his money and bazaar items he bought for his family. When he refuses, he fought as he hears the single word from an unknown voice "'Fight". The fight ended with LaRusso being overpowered when he was first stabbed on his abdomen, then his shoulder, stomach, and finally to his chest, leading to his death. Soon, he was reborn by the non-existent entity, who called himself the "Strange Voice", and out of fearsome rage, he stabbed a female hoodlum 28 times, and brutally beaten two other males, before shooting at their heads with the revolver, belonging to one of the hoodlums. As of the beginning of Immortality: 130, he was living under constant melancholy and depression, as he witnessed his loved ones dying due to diseases, murder, and natural causes regarding their life expectancy. By the late 20th century, and the early 21st century, he began to train the use of his newfound sense of immortal powers, such as teleportation, agile, strength, and weapon-wielding (using his shadow blade). He had bought a Blackberry Vodafone in December 2004, and before that, he had acquired his occupations of being an office worker at CaliforniTech Ltd., and a part-time waiter at the 5A5 Steak Lounge. He first crossed paths with Saīchi Tatsumiya (サキ タサミーヤ) while he was at the Golden Gate Park. Since his death, he was under a watchful eye by the Strange Voice, who filled him in about the Black Legion, his reasons why LaRusso became immortal, and to be the protector of San Francisco against the sleeper & spy agents who sided with the dark forces of evil. Saīchi Tatsumiya Saīchi Tatsumiya (サキ タサミーヤ) is a 23-year old woman born in Tokyo, Japan on February 16th, 1982. She is a student council president of the University of San Francisco. Her parents moved to San Francisco because of their new job there. In 1996, she attended the University of San Francisco, which she achieved top school grades and performance, and by mid-2004, she became the Student Council President, succeeding the previous council president during the election. By June 2005, her work focuses on school activities, students' behavioral reports, and work-class documents. During that time, she bumped into a young Italian-American man, Jason Xavier LaRusso, and she was being helped out by him. She was driven to her house by her request, and while near her house, she was nearly killed when LaRusso saved her by using his immortal powers to shield her from an oncoming pickup truck. She has since having romantic feelings with him and was further backed when she and Jason shared her phone numbers, and the fact that both Saīchi and Jason are heading to 5A5 Steak Lounge, which is her favorite steakhouse, where she ate steaks with her friends since high school. She is fluent in speaking Brazillian Portuguese, Japanese, and English. Strange Voice Strange Voice '''is a non-existent entity with no known birth name, no known birthdate or age and only Nathaniel can hear or interact with him. What is known is that he was working with a powerful godly clan, who was at war with the '''Black Legion since the mid-19th century. He first spoke with Jason Xavier LaRusso who he told LaRusso to fight the hoodlums, and despite believing in his potential, LaRusso was killed, and in Jason's mind palace, he gave him his immortal powers for his second chance in life and was then reborn, leading to the hoodlum's deaths in San Francisco. Since his initial death, he has been keeping an eye on him, until by June 2005, when he filled Jason in about the conflict between the gods and darkness, and the reasons why Jason is immortal. By that point, he became the guidance, companion, and advisor for Jason Xavier LaRusso, who is now an immortal protector of souls against the Black Legion. Supporting cast The Hoodlums They are the ones responsible for Jason Xavier LaRusso's''' murder on ''June 27th, 1905'', which ultimately led to their bloody demise, as once LaRusso was reborn, he tracked them down and vengefully stabbed the green-haired female hoodlum 28 times using her knife, and mercilessly beating up the other two male hoodlums, before they are shot on their heads by the revolver fired by LaRusso. Little is known about their history, other than being hoodlums, or a gang of muggers who tried to rob people in the middle of the night, injure or threaten the unsuspected victims, or in some cases, murder anyone who refuses to give in their belongings or try to yell for attention. They are believed to be born in year ranges between 1856 to 1882. Trivia * This story is inspired/based off on a South Korean television series titled Guardian: The Lonely and Great God, or known internationally as Goblin. It was aired in South Korea on December 2, 2016, and ended on January 21, 2017. * This story was published on Christmas Day. * ''130 ''in the story title refers to LaRusso's chronological age. * The way '''Jason Xavier LaRusso saved Saīchi Tatsumiya from being run over by the pickup truck is a reference to Parasyte -the Maxim - Episode 1 (The Metamorphosis) when Shinichi Izumi saves the little girl from being run over by the car. ** The damage of the pickup truck (Immortality: 130) and the car (Parasyte -the Maxim-) would suggest so. * The method of Jason killing the green-haired hoodlum (repetitive stabbing & mutilation) is exactly a similar method done by Carlos Ortiz's android on Detroit: Become Human, except Jason, was more violent than the HK400 android.